Percy Jackson and the philosophers stone Haistus
by Hades Child99
Summary: What if instead of Percy being the son of Poseidon, he was the son of Thantos? What if he was the son of Hesitia to? What if to ensure his safety Hesitia and Thantos had Hecate bless Percy and sent him to the Malfoys? Use to be called Son of death and the hearth.
1. Chapter 1

**So new story. Can some one do me a favor and give me an idea for a oneshot, that would really be appreciated. Preferably for hunger games since I haven't wrote anything for it yet.**

** _Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians._**

* * *

><p>I starred at my self. This can't be happening. I can't be...Yet I am. I'm a virgin goddess. I can't be pregnant. I was currently starring at my self in the mirror. I had gained some weight, and I couldn't fix it. That made me curios.<p>

I asked Athena about it and she told me I was pregnant. I of course argued about it, but I soon realised it was pointless. I was arguing with the goddess of wisdom.

I asked her to keep it a secret. She nodded and asked, "Who is the father?" I froze a bit at that. The father? Well the answer shocked both of us as I answered. "Thantos."

I suddenly felt pain chose through me. I immediately ringed Apollo. He arrived quickly. I told him I was pregnant. He stared at me and then went to work in making sure the baby was okay and me.

He then helped me give birth to a baby boy. Apollo rushed around my room, getting this, doing that. I started hyperventilating as a goddess I don't usually have to deal with pain. But this? Oh I wanted so desperately to stop it.

Thankfully Apollo looked at me holding a baby. The pain was gone. " Apollo?" I wispered. He looked at me and handed the baby to me. I stared into his dark brown eyes. They looked like they held so much fire and spirit, yet understanding and a need to help.

"What is his name?" Apollo asked kneeling next to me. "Perseus." I answered breathlessly.

He smiled. For once his childness gone. Revealing a responsible young man. " Zeus will be mad when he finds out you broke your oath." Apollo said worried. I looked at thehim.

"You don't think he'd hurt him? Do you?" I asked. He suddenly looked at me and Perseus in worry.

"Father is power hungry. If he finds out about Percy, well I'm sorry to say but he'd be killed. I looked at him in shock. I gulped. There had to be some way to protect Percy. I then had an idea.

"Apollo, what if I had Hecate Grant him powers. Have him pose as one of her wizards?" I said. Hope rising.

"Great idea," He said. "Who knew you were pregnant?" He asked. "Thantos, Athena, and you." I answerd.

Then with there help I think that plan could work. One question why did you tell Thantos?" He asked. "He's the father." I answered. "I told him right after Athena told me I was pregnant." I said.

"Alright. Het some rest. I'll get a crib and clothes for Perseus.," He said. I nodded and handed the now sleeping baby to him.

APOLLO

I smiled as I saw my aunt pass out. I then signed. I have to lower the sun. I flashed out of the house and next to my red sports car. I snapped my finger and made a car seat appear. I put the baby in and covered him in blankets.

I then lowered the sun.I then flashed to my temple and called Athena and Thantos. "What is it Apollo? I'm busy." Thantos said. "Well I thought you'd be happy to see your child." I said sarcastically. Athena frowned. While Thantos' eyes widened.

"Well? We're is he?" He asked anxiously. I gestured to the car seat next to me. They both seemed oblivious to it until now.

They both rushed to the baby and started doing things.(I wasn't really watching closely.) In the end Thantos ended up holding him.

"Anyway I called you here to discuss something me and Hesitia had come up with to ensure the baby's safety." I said.

I then told them what Hestia said. "Hmm, that could work. And Hecate owes me." Thantos said. I nodded. "I'll be back." He said. A few minutes later he appeared again.

"Hecate has blessed him." Thantos said. I nodded. The plan was working. "She said she'll take him to a family to take care of him. He will then be taught the ways of a wizard." Thantos said. "What family?" I asked. "The Malfoys." He answered.

**So just the prologue. Chapters will hopefully be around the same size as this maybe longer. Anyway review! I'll update maybe once a week. If I don't remind me!**


	2. Chapter 2

**3rd point of view**

_A young woman in her early twenties stood in front of a mansion door. "Good bye young hero." _** She **_whispered. She then knocked on the door. The door opened to reveal Lucius Malfoy, his wife, who was holding there barley born son. "Lady Magna?" He asked. _

_In the wizerding world Hecate was known as Magna, a very powerful witch. "Lucius, I need you to take care of this young child. He has lost his parents, and I refuse to send him to the orphanage. I would take him, but if he stayed with me he would not be safe." She said. _

"_Of course Lady Magna. Is he a pureblood?" Narcissia asked. "Yes." Magna answered. She then handed the baby to Lucius. "His name is Perseus." She said before she disappeared in to the night. Seen by none after that fateful meeting. _

_ ** (PERCY AND DRACO ARE NOW ELEVIN)**_

_ **Percy**_

I stuffed my mouth with pancakes. I love pancakes. Especially with strawberry syrup. "Perseus you eat more then Draco," I grinned raveling chewed up food. "Disgusting." She mumbled.

I swallowed. "Sorry mother." I said. She rolled her eyes. I looked at Draco, my brother, to see him looking at the window. I followed his gaze and saw in owl coming. Mom noticed to for she opened the window and took two letters from an owl, she then gave it to galleons.. It flew away. "Your Hogwarts letters are here." She said. Dad took the moment to walk in.

"They are?" He asked. She nodded. Mom had blond hair and brown eyes.** (Sorry I'v only read up to the prisoner of Azcaban. I don't know how she looks. And I don't remember if they described her.) **Dad had blond hair and grey eyes. Draco looked like dad with grey eyes and blond hair, which was combed backwards I looked nothing like them, I had black hair and brown eyes that turned black when I was mad.

"Well then it looks like were taking a trip to Diagon Alley. Hopefully we wont run into the filthy Weaslys." Dad said the last word with discust. Mom, Draco, and dad hated muggles. And the Weaslys. And muggleborns. And I'm nothing like them. They don't like me, they only tolerate me. A favor for someone. Draco was nice though. Although he is spoiled and bratty he's cool to be around.

I refused half the things they gave me. Making sure the house elf's ate and didn't punish them selfs to much. Don't get me wrong I love my family. I got up and grabbed moms arm. In an instant I felt like I was being pulled through a tube.

Right when I thought I couldn't hold my breath any longer I fell onto the ground. I got up and dusted my self off. "Were going to get your books while you get your robes and wand. If you to go any were else then your in trouble." Dad said. We nodded in understanding. Me and Draco took of to the robes shop. "Hogwarts?" The witch asked.

I nodded. She gestured me and Draco up on a stool. She took my measurements first and wrote something down. She then took Draco's. I noticed he was talking to some kid, he left in a hurry though.

I shrugged him off. The witch handed us are robes in bags and four ties. One for each house, Griffandor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Mom and Dad wanted me in Slytherin. Draco said he doesn't care as long as I don't make any friends with mud bloods. I honestly don't know were I want to be sorted. I've heard so many rumors.

Its confusing. ME and Draco walked into Olivandors wand shop. I wasn't really payingattention to what Draco got until a glass cup broke right next to me. Then I started paying attention. "Hawthon, unicorn hair, 10 inches. Reasonably springy." The old man said.

I smiled at him, as he handed me a wand. "Pine wood, 16 inches, core of a unicorn hair." I flicked it. The window broke. He went of muttering something incoherent. We went on trying almost every wand in the store till we came to the last. "Asphodel wood, 12 inches, core of a phonix feather mixed with a string from a Dementors cloak. Highly dangerous." He said. The store looked like its been through hurricane.

I flicked it and felt warmth spread through me I felt wispers of lost souls, as quickly as it came it was gone.

**So next chapter is when they go on the train and get sorted. Thank you for your reviews they are appreciated. Make sure to Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO.**

_**PERCY**_

I sneaked away from mom and dad. I couldn't stand being too close to them. They just reminded him of everything cruel in the world. Selfishness, Pride, arrogant. Sure they raised him but they just weren't right.

They weren't his real parents. Draco acted like them but it was an act. He was kind, wasn't very prideful, and hated arrogant people. If you really got to know him then you'd see that. I grabbed my trunk and went through the train. I eventually found one with just one person. I knocked.

A girl with blond hair and blue eyes opened the door. She was pretty. I noted. She smiled at me and my heart skipped a beat. "Can I sit here? Every other compartment is full." I said. "Sure." She said, moving aside to let me come in. I put my trunk on the rack and sat. "I'm Perseus Jackson, but just call me Percy." I said. "Daphne Greengrass. Pure blood." She said. "Same." I said, well that's what I was told.

"Nice to meet you. So what house do you want to be in?" She asked. "Slytherin maybe." I said. "I hope you get into Slytherin. That's were I will be." Daphne said. "You haven't been sorted yet." I pointed out. A blush crept onto her cheeks.

"Well, that were all be sorted." She said. I smiled, she seemed nice enough. "Want to be friends?" I asked. "Alright." She said sticking her hand out to shake. I took it and shacked hands.

"We better get changed." Daphne said, after we agreed to be friends we started getting to know each other. I nodded. Daphne left. I changed into my robes. Daphne came back a few minutes later.

"Ready to go to Hogwarts?" She asked. I nodded. In all fairness I was nervous. We got off the train. I spotted Draco, and his two friends Crabbe and Goyal. A giant (Or half giant) was screaming "Ers years Over ere!" Horrible grammar, and pronunciation of words.

**Hesitia**

I watched as Percy boarded the train and met a girl. I could already tell Aphrodite had a plan. She was another goddess who had figured out that I was pregnant. She confronted me about it after Hecate had taken Perseus.

Thantos came when he could to get updates on Percy. Awkward for a while. But then that ended when Aphrodite came and told us to kiss already.

Yup I'm now saecretly dating Thantos. If Zeus found out… Well I'd rather not think of that. I sighed as I watched Perseus laugh with te gil, what was her name Daphne? Right Daphne. I smiled, I could sense they were going to get a long just fine.

I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist. I turned to see Thantos looking at Percy with a grin. "That a boy already getting a girl friend." He said. I rolled my eyes. "Not yet, just friends." I told him.

"I remember when he was little and had accidently burnt his bed." I said. Thantos laughed. "They blamed it on a house elf for being carless. When can we see him?" Thantos asked, his ace solemn.

"I wish we could. But Zeus will know. The best we could do is guide him. H doesn't seem to have a pet. Maybe I could give him a phoenix." I said to myself. Thantos smiled. "And maybe I could give him a black cat." He said. I laughed. "A bird and a cat? We are the best parents ever." I said with a laugh. "We sure are." Thantos said, he looked at his watch and frowned. "I got to go." He said. HE kissed me good bye and disappeared.

I smiled at the place he was standing. Maybe I will get him a cat and a bird. I mused to my self.

**Percy**

I stood in the great hall. Marveling over the beauty of it. I wasn't surprised when the hat started singing.

The witch who led us in started calling names. The hat was then put on the first years head and the hat would scream out the house name.

Daphne got into Slytherin as she predicted. So did Draco I was then next.

Hmm….Very interesting. You grew up with the Malfoys? Interesting. It then went through my memories. Well you defiantly would progress in Slytherin so maybe you'll be in ….Slytherin!" The hat yelled the last part out loud.

I got up and sat down next to Daphne. She congratulated me. Head master Dumbledore stood and said some random words. The food appeared after that. I dug in.

So far everything was good. That was entail a phoenix soared through the great hall and landed on my head. All attention turned to me. Silence filled the hall. I took the letter from the phoenix. It read,

'Careful Perseus, the worst has yet to come.' –Mom

That didn't make sense though. Why would Mom send me a letter now? She didn't own a phoenix. Maybe it was my birth mom. Daphne shot me a confused look. I gave her the same look.

Whispers broke out through the hall. I just ignored them and started eating again.

Head master Dumbledore stood ad said,** (Insert speech.)**

I followed the perfects to the dungeons. After we were shown are dorms, I went up, put the Phoenix in a cage that just appeared. "Hay Percy." Draco said. "Hay Draco, I saw Parkinson has a not so secret crush on you." I said.

The look on his face was priceless. "Well Greengrass likes you." Draco countered. I blushed. "Haha. Very funny." I said. I yawned, and said "I'm going to bed." I got dressed and pulled he curtain around my bed.

I fell asleep immediately. "Perseus." Said a young women who had the same eyes as me. "Who are you?" I asked. She smiled. "Your mom." She said before I woke up.

Was it a dream? Was it real? It couldn't have. Yet she seemed so real. What if she was my mom. What if she was the one who sent me the phoenix?

* * *

><p>. Thank you for all of the wonderful reviews. This would have been up sooner but I got sick. So updates are weekly.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Hay! Updates are going to be once every three weeks? Sorry but I have school, and I have so much homework. It's really annoying. I'll update when I can. I give myself a limite **

Percy

I down at the Slytherin table next to Daphne who smiled at me. I smiled back but it was a bit forced. She didn't seem to notice though.

Draco came in a few minutes later looking confident. I rolled my eyes. He is such a show off. I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned to see the witch who led us in handing me my time table.

I looked at it. It pretty much was Tranfiguration, DADA, Charms, Astronomy, Potians and flying. I was a little nervous about flying. I wasn't the best at it. That was Draco.

What was I going to do? I sighed as I got up to go to my first class. Transfiguration. I walked with Daphne, Draco and is body guards. "This is going to be a piece of cake." Draco bragged.

"I'm awesome at transfiguration." I rolled my eyes. I looked at Daphne, she had the same look as me. "Shut up, you can't transfigur a feather." I said. Daphne laughed. Crabbe and Goyal muffled there laughs.

Draco glared at me. I just smiled in return. Witch made him mad. When we got there the teacher wasn't there. I sat down and so did everyone else. I looked around and noticed a cat in the front of the room. All of a sudden the cat that was at the front turned into the professor.

We all clapped. She bowed. The rest of the class went on but nothing interesting. Only Draco making a fool of him self. Nothing adnornal.

Now we had to go to charms. That's were every thing happend. We were told to levitate a feather. I got it right on the seventh try. Not impressive? Well I was the first to get it. I was followed by Daphne, then Tracy, and some how Draco.

Anyway we were all sitting there when all of a sudden a fire lit in the middle of the room. We all backed away from it. The professor was tryting to put it out but it wasn't working. It kept getting bigger.

I felt a pull to it. A connection. I got a crazy idea and thought of it diminishing. It surprisingly worked. Coincidence? Well only way to find out. I thought of it appearing. And there it was. I quickly diminished it. The door was to hot to touch, but not for me. As soon as I opened it every one piled out. I stood, and dudted my self of. I had a free period, swo I went to the head masters office.

I stared at the statue. Trying to figure out the password. "Need help?" A ghost, sir nick, asked. I turned to him, he looked scared. Why? Instead of voicing the question I simply nodded.

"Gum drops." He said. The statue came to life and revealed a stair case. I thanked the ghost and walked up the stairs. The office its self was strange. Lots of trinkets, and instruments.

"Hello Mr. Malfoy." Head master Dumbledor said_. _

_ **Not very long. And not very interesting. Does any one have an idea as to how Percy meets the golden trio? Does anyone have any ideas plot wise? If you do PM me. **_


End file.
